


Graffiti Pete

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not entirely sure what this is exactly, kind of just about Pete, and how he comes out to Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti Pete

The world had always looked down on Pete, be it his father who left him and his mother In The Heights before he was born, be it the taxi drivers who scoffed at him as he skateboarded on the sidewalks, his backpack heavy with paint cans, even Usnavi, who saw him as nothing more than a punk vandal. But not Sonny, Sonny who had been a year and a half his junior, who even after knowing him for years still gazed in awe as he plastered walls with sunsets or star filled skies, not Sonny who would tie a towel around his nose and mouth so that he could sit and watch for hours as he transformed grates into so much more than the dull metal they were. Society had been against him from the beginning, his father was some rich asshole who’d had an affair and she’d gotten pregnant, so he did what any rich guy did, he payed his mom to keep her mouth shut, it was enough for rent in the tiny apartment and she’d worked at the salon with Carla and Dani before she’d gotten sick, her death stung the neighborhood, but even at 8 he’d already been left alone, singled out for misfortune. He’d stayed with Abuela the first two winters on his own, unable to pay for utilities at the tiny apartment. That was when he’d first met Sonny, the two of them using the chalk that Usnavi had given Sonny to draw on the sidewalk, that’s where his talent first took shape, late into the evenings after they got home from school, and Sonny, who could barely draw a stick figure would sit on the building stoops watching Pete as he drew, sometimes convincing him to play hopscotch or tic-tac-toe, and they’d run when Usnavi scolded them for using the chalk on the walls. 

Pete supposes the first time he realized he liked Sonny in a way that wasn’t quite platonic was halfway through his 7th grade year. When Sonny had walked home with him, with bloody knuckles and a split lip. 

“I really don’t need you protecting me.” Pete had said. “I can take care of myself.” He was older, he was the one who was supposed to make sure Sonny didn’t get hurt. Sonny had shrugged. 

“They were making fun of your paintings, can’t let them get away with that now can I?”

“They’re not worth it, not even that good really.” 

“They're amazing Pete. You should put your stuff in the streets, get some recognition.” 

“I’m sure your ‘Cuz would love that, you hanging out with a graffiti punk.” 

“Nah, Usnavi loves ya. Just has his own way of showing it.” Pete shrugged. 

“Doesn’t really seem like it.” 

“Well, I love ya Pete, don’t let Usnavi give you a hard time.” The words had caused his breath to catch, because in that moment, he had hoped it was a more than friendly affection that Sonny felt, but hadn’t said anything. He bought his first 3 paint cans that night. 

It was his Sophomore year when he came out for the first time, his hands shaking as he doodled in a notebook while he and Sonny studied math in his apartment, Pete had always been a little slow in school, and was currently retaking Freshman math, but it wasn’t all bad if he had an excuse to have Sonny over. 

“Sonny?” He’d asked, while the aforementioned one tried to factor a particularly complex equation. 

“Yeah man, you get the answer?” He glanced up, watching Pete’s uncomfortable twitching, this wasn’t a way he acted around anyone else. At school he talked a big talk, no one fucked with him, between the skateboard and paint cans, most just assumed he was some kind of badass for ‘vandalizing’ the back walls of the school, he hated that word and any form of it, ‘vandalism’ implied destruction and Pete didn’t destroy, he created. “You alright?” 

“Hypothetically, what would you do if I was gay?” Sonny shrugs. 

“I’d probably tell you I’m bi.” The silence hung over them for a long moment, before Sonny spoke again. “And that I’ve had a crush on you for the last 3 years.” 

“Oh.” Sonny closes the book, the notebook still inside.

“I’ll just head out, I’m sure Usnavi wants me back home soon.” He stands but Pete grabs him by the arm, one hand going to rest on the side of his head, his thumb on Sonny’s cheek, it lasted only a moment but when they broke away Sonny’s eyes were wide. 

“So, we good?” Sonny nods in response and Pete grins. 

“Alright, get back before you’re cousin flips, I’ll figure out factoring later.” He nods, his bag going over his shoulder. 

“We still meeting to walk to school tomorrow?” 

“Why would that change?” Sonny shrugs, and starts out the door. “I’m glad you told me.” He says, before closing it behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com and I take requests there, or in the comments.


End file.
